The Gem in solitude, The murderer Gem, and the suicidal Gem
by Steven4Ever300
Summary: (WARNING: Chapter 1 contains spoilers of "So many birthdays"!) Remember when Steven almost died from aging in the episode "So many birthdays"? What if he had? This is the story of what might of happened if Steven had died. One is in solitude, one is a murderer driven by rage and sadness, and one is suicidal.
1. Chapter 1: The death of Steven

Chapter 1: The death of Steven.

The gems were cleaning up Amethyst's party that is the first party for the gems Steven threw earlier in the day. "You know, Steven was right." Pearl began. " this is fun." Garnet walked over still wearing the king costume from her party. "You don't need to keep wearing that." Amethyst said to Garnet. To which Garnet replied. "It makes me feel, important."

Just then, Lion came running over with a very, very old Steven in his mouth. Lion put Steven down at the beach near the gems. "STEVEN!" Pearl shouted with shock. The gems ran over to help. Pearl regained her senses and said "What's wrong with him?" "He's okay." Amethyst began. "He's just really, really, really old!"

"Gems can't die from aging." Pearl said. "But he's half human." She said in an even sadder voice. "Can't we fix him?' Amethyst said. "My birthday suit might help." Steven said in a very weak voice. Garnet immediately took off the king costume and put it on Steven.

"Good as new, right?" Amethyst said. "Thanks guys." Steven began. "But I guess this suit is all out of birthday magic. We had a good run, Huh?" Steven said that as he aged even older now. The gems stood there motionless with complete sadness. But Garnet wouldn't give up. So she grabbed Amethyst and Pearl and dragged them away saying "More birthdays, now!"

A few seconds later, Amethyst said "Check it out B-day boy! I'm a tiny car!" Amethyst was shape shifted into a tiny car with Garnet riding. Garnet said "Beep Beep!" Amethyst shape shifted back into her normal self and smiled at Steven. But Steven aged more and said "Kids, stuff." Then Amethyst shape shifted into a pinata an said " Pinata time!" Causing Steven to age even older.

"It's not working!" Garnet shouted. "PEARL!" Amethyst shouted. "Get over here!" Pearl replied sadly "I can't!" Amethyst picked up Pearl and brought her over to Steven while yelling "FOR STEVEN!" She put down Pearl in front of Steven and Pearl was wearing the same clown costume that Steven was wearing at her party without the make up and had a pie in her hands.

"Oh look." Pearl said to Steven. (She was desperately trying to reenact Steven's pie joke.) "I have what appears to be a delicious pie.." Steven was breathing heavily. "I sincerely hope that...nothing happens to... OH STEVEN!" Pearl cried as she slammed her face into the pie. "Are you trying to kill him faster!?" Amethyst shouted angrily.

Pearl stood there for a moment then ran over to Amethyst and threw her arms around Amethyst and cried. "Pearl!" Amethyst yelled as she tried to break free of Pearl's grasp. Then Garnet stormed past them to Steven. She stood there in front of him for a few seconds. Then she picked up Steven and stood there while the other two gems looked over with hope.

But Garnet went and started shaking Steven violently. "GARNET!" The other two gems yelled in horror and ran to stop Garnet. "Age backwards damn you!" Amethyst and Pearl tried to stop Garnet and eventually Garnet stopped saying "I thought, violence, would be the answer." (This is where things get altered.) But the force of the shaking was too great. Steven's old old heart gave out and he stopped breathing.**  
**

"He stopped breathing!" Pearl said. "Steven?" Garnet said in a whisper. "GARNET WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Amethyst shouted at Garnet. "I AM SORRY STEVEN!" Garnet cried. "Greg can never know." Pearl said in an extremely sad voice. " I can't take the stress. I am hiding forever." Garnet stated that and walked away. "I can't believe that Garnet would be so stupid! I am going to take my rage out on the humans!" With that, Amethyst marched off.

Pearl mourned over Steven's remains. She cried for half an hour. "I am going to join Steven in death." With that Pearl summoned her spear and tried to commit suicide but she didn't have the will to do it. So she walked off to the temple to drown her sorrows.


	2. Chapter 2: The end of the crystal gems

Chapter 2: The end of the Crystal Gems

It has been two weeks since the death of Steven. Garnet has not been seen for the time being. Amethyst has assassinated 21 people already including Mayor Dewey and his son Buck Dewey. And Pearl has had many failed suicide attempts and has taken to drinking and drugs. None of the Gems have interacted with each other during this period. (Especially Garnet.)

Beach city is now a very gloomy city. People never realized how miserable it was without Steven. Even Lars and Mr. Smiley missed him. (And they kind of hated him.) The city has become dangerous as well due to amethyst becoming a hit-woman. No Gem missions have taken place either. Everyone knew Steven was gone except Greg. He has wondered where Steven had gone.

Amethyst and Pearl try to avoid Greg because they know he will ask where Steven had gone. Greg had become lonely without Steven. One day he went out to find Steven. After a while he gave up. But he did find somebody: Garnet. He tried to interact with her but she made a run for it.

Greg was confused. "He wouldn't just stop visiting me." Greg thought. He decided to see Pearl and find out the truth. He went to Steven's former beach house and knocked on the door. Nobody responded. He knocked again. Eventually he busted down the door and found Pearl about to shoot herself with a stolen P99 handgun.

"NOOOOOO!" Greg shouted and he tackled Pearl. He took the handgun and threw it out the window. "What the hell Pearl!?" Greg shouted angrily. Pearl started crying and told Greg to get out. "Not until I I know what happened to Steven! What happened?!" Pearl got up and started explaining what happened that night. "Me, Garnet, and Amethyst were cleaning up one of the parties that Steven kindly threw for us when Lion came over with Steven. Steven was a very old man and was dying. So we tried to save him but it only made it worse.

Eventually Garnet started shaking Steven and accidentally killed him. So-" Greg interrupted Pearl by saying "Wait, Steven is dead?!" "I'm afraid so." Pearl said as she took a drink from a whiskey bottle. "When did you start drinking?" Greg asked surprised. "Ever since Steven died. I need to go outside for a minute..." Pearl got up and walked outside. And Greg saw a pack of joints in her hand.

**I know that this chapter was short but I was getting tired of writing.**

**So I hope you enjoy this story so far.**

** It almost kills me to write this. So I really hope you enjoy it.**

**Also, please limit negative comments. Like I said in chapter 1, I am new on this site and this is my first story. Peace! :-)**


	3. Chapter 3: The retirement of an assassin

Chapter 3: The retirement of an assassin.

When Pearl came back she was extremely high. "Oh god Pearl." Greg said with disappointment in the well-mannered Gem. "Who the hell are you?" Pearl said in a slurred speech. She was disoriented and was walking in circles.

"You poor maniac." Greg said as he put his hand on Pearl's shoulder. "GET YOUR FREAKING HANDS OFF ME FREAK!" Pearl shouted angrily and she smacked him. In return, Greg knocked out Pearl and put her on the couch.

"I don't have time for this." Greg said as he stormed out of the house. "Maybe I can talk to Amethyst." Greg thought as he walked out into the city. Later he found Amethyst about to take down Peedee Fryman. "NOOOOO!" Greg shouted to Amethyst, which alerted Peedee. Peedee looked up and he saw a dark figure above him.

He ran away screaming. "GRRREEEEGGGG!" Amethyst shouted furiously at Greg. But she realized that it was Greg Universe. She wasn't going to disrespect Steven by killing his father so she called herself off.

"Sup Greg." Amethyst said to a terrified Greg. "Nothing much." Greg said, still recovering from Amethyst about to attack him. "I heard that Steven had passed away." Greg said with sadness. "How did you find out?" Amethyst said trying not to bust out bawling.

"Wait, don't tell me, Pearl told you didn't she?" Amethyst said with a little anger. "Yep." Greg said. "I thought we had an agreement to never let you know. " Amethyst said. "Now that the truth is out, I want to know everything." Greg said firmly. "Alright." Amethyst said. "I'll have to quit being an assassin to help explain.

"Why can't you just tell me now?" Greg said. "I have succeeded in clearing that night out of my head. So I can't explain very good. If you really want to know what happened, we have to find Garnet." Amethyst said.


	4. Chapter 4: The hunt for a missing Garnet

Chapter 4: The hunt for a missing Garnet

Amethyst and Greg have searched for Garnet for 3 days now without much success. Even with convincing Pearl to help they only managed to spot Garnet once. (When Greg found her back in Chapter 2.)

They've tried to get the story out of Pearl on their breaks but every time somebody mentions Steven's death, her drinking problem and addiction takes effect and before she can finish the story she either gets drunk or high.

But one day they managed to spot Garnet without being detected. "Okay." Amethyst said. "I am going to sneak up on her and incapacitate her while you put her in a body bag and carry her to the house."

"Okay." Greg said. "Wait for my signal." Amethyst said while walking off to a tree. Greg and Pearl waited for the signal with a body bag. Amethyst pounced on Garnet from the tree and knocked her out in one shot.

Amethyst gave the signal and Greg and Pearl came running with the body bag. They put Garnet in and carried her off to the house.

_A Few Hours Later…._

"….so I started shaking him and his old heart couldn't take the force so he stopped breathing." Garnet was finishing up the story of Steven's death. Greg started crying. "My one and only son…Gone."

"We are so so so sorry about Steven." Pearl said. "I need to go out for a minute…." "Oh no you don't!" Amethyst said. "You will get cancer if you keep doing drugs and drinking. "Yes." Garnet began. "I am very disappointed in you Pearl." Garnet said annoyed.

"Say, where had Lion gone?" Amethyst said.

**Don't worry guys. We will find out what happened to Lion in the next Chapter.**

**And before you send me hate-mail for making Pearl a drunken sot and an addict, don't worry,**

**She WILLquit. Peace! :-)**


	5. Chapter 5: Lion's quest Part 1

Chapter 5: Lion's quest Part 1

_2 WEEKS AGO…_

Pearl has left the scene of Steven's death while Lion remained at Steven's side. He picked up Steven with his mouth and walked off trying to follow Pearl.

Pearl didn't notice Lion and kept walking sadly. "Can you help Steven's body on to my back?" Lion wanted to shout out. But he was a lion. And lions don't speak English.

Pearl went into the house so now Lion could never get her attention. A few minutes later, he heard a scream at the beach as if somebody was being killed. The screams stopped a few minutes later and a mysterious dark figure sprinted off.

"Damn it!" Lion heard a sudden shout from the house by Pearl. A few seconds later, Pearl came storming out of the house strait off to the Beach city liquor market. Lion felt sorry for her but he saw she left the door open.

Lion went inside and he saw no one was guarding the Warp Portal Pad and hopped on. You would think a lion would have no idea how to operate a portal but he had seen The Gems use it so many times he managed to get it working.

He then dropped Steven on the pad and got on the pad himself. They then warped to the sky spire. Now began the perilous journey to find Steven J.R.

**You would think: "Why Steven J.R?" I am just altering the series a bit so it makes sense.**

**So are you exited? We will find out what happens in Chapter 9: Lion's quest Part 2.**

**So until next time, PEACE! :-)**


	6. Chapter 6: Another day, another attempt

Chapter 6: Another day, another attempt

As another 2 days passed The Gems and Greg had grown apart again. Garnet went back to solitude. Due to Amethyst quitting the assassination business she spends most of her time at Funland Arcade. As for Pearl, she is trying desperately to quit her addiction and drinking problem and forget about Steven but came to little success.

"Why must Steven be gone?" Pearl cried one night on Steven's former bed. After a few hours of sadness Pearl fell asleep on the bed and dreamed about Steven. "Hi Pearl!" Pearl could hear Steven's voice but couldn't see him. "Steven? Where are you?" Pearl called out. Something came crawling up to her and she saw it was a rapidly aging Steven. "Help, Me..." The old man Steven begged.

Pearl let out a shriek of horror as she saw the old man. But she was trapped behind a force field so she couldn't help him. She had to watch with horror as Steven died again. "NO! NO! NOT AGAIN!" Pearl wailed as the body of old Steven disappeared.

Pearl woke up suddenly with a gasp of breath. She saw she was still in Steven's room. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Pearl yelled out. It was 3:00 AM. She readied herself to go to the top of the hill and jump. She wrote a goodbye letter for anybody who came in the house. It read:

_Dear anybody who reads this. _

_I will probably be dead by the time you read this. I have gone to the top of the hill and jumped because I can't forget about Steven. _

_Now as you read these __words you may feel a great sadness. Mainly for Steven. Don't feel bad for me, I am doing this for Steven. So these are_

_the last words you will hear from me again. Sincerely: Pearl_

Pearl set down the pen. She walked over to the coffee table and got an envelope. She put the letter inside and sealed it. She wrote on it: _To Whom it may concern._ Pearl then got a coat and went outside. It was a stormy night. A hurricane was expected so she hurried to the hilltop and stopped. She looked around and saw the beauty of Beach City at night.

Pearl took off the jacket and looked down at the surging waves. "A fall from this height will surely kill me. I am coming Steven." Pearl backed away a few feet. Little did she know she is standing on an unstable piece of earth. The force of starting to run will break it and she will fall an unexpected way. Pearl started running but the force broke the unstable piece and she started falling toward the ground before she was ready.

The was nobody at the beach so nobody heard her cries for help. Then another rock fell off the ledge and hit Pearl on the head. Pearl was now unconscious and she fell in the waves, breaking her fall. As the hurricane moved in closer and closer, the waves carried The Gem out to sea and she was gone.

_The Next Day..._

"Pearl! Pearl!" Amethyst shouted as she entered the beach house. Amethyst hasn't seen Pearl for 2 days now. "Where could that uptight clean-freak be?" Amethyst wondered. Amethyst's gaze fell upon an envelope. The Gem ran to get it. She opened it up and read Pearl's final letter. "Oh shit." Amethyst said to herself. "PEARL! PEARL!" Amethyst came running out of the house with horror.

She searched the ground below the hill but couldn't find the lost Gem. "Where are you!?" Amethyst shouted.

**Wow. If you had read SpaceWonder368's story "I'm Still Standing" you can see a reference. But don't worry, Pearl will be just fine. Now what is the drill for when you finish a oneshot or chapter? That's right: REVIEWS. So please leave reviews. PEACE ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7: Lost (Or The Search) Part 1

Chapter 7: Lost (Or "The Search") Part 1 of 3

_(Pearl's Location)_

"That's another attempt failed." Pearl thought as she was staring up at the sky. "Now my life couldn't get any worse." Pearl sighed as she thought this. "Steven's gone, Garnet is missing, again, and Amethyst is a video game junkie."

"Oh great, a hurricane, again." Pearl was heading into a hurricane out at sea. "Wait a minute, a hurricane's average wind-speed is 74 MPH! This hurricane should rip me to shreds or drown me!" After thinking that, Pearl began swimming toward the raging waves.

_Meanwhile... (Amethyst's location.)_

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" Amethyst screamed while running around in circles. "Pearl's gone too! First Steven, now Pearl!" OH MY GOD!" Then Amethyst calmed down and took a few deep breaths. "Now, If I were Pearl and Steven had died and I tried to commit suicide off a cliff, where would I be now?"

Suddenly, a news report came on Steven's TV. "The hurricane isn't expected to be over until May. And to contribute to that, another tropical storm is forming 2 miles off." The news reporter said. "That's it!" Amethyst said. "Pearl must be out at sea trying to die in that tropical storm!" I need to go save her before she ends up like Steven!"

Amethyst then ran to get Garnet. And she didn't stop for 1 second.

**YES! I finally got that chapter up! Anyway, Pearl is trying to commit suicide, again, and Amethyst is going to save her. Anyway, I need to start Part 2 of my _Lost Gems_ series. And also, check out my Gem Dark Age story and review it. It is also a series. So please review and the chapters will come flowing like water. So until next time PEACE! ;-)**


End file.
